


天使流感【the Heaven Flu】

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 07:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 原发布于中国大陆二次创作SNS LOFTER；因云文档与云盘链接多次被挂，故备份至此Crowley/Aziraphale(In Chinese fandom creation, the slash in tags means top/bottom relationship)地狱的骚操作导致天堂爆发大面积传染病，恶魔帮赖在伦敦不肯去欧洲大陆治病的天使找药的简单故事。Hell made the outbreak of a flu-like infectious disease in Heaven. It's a simple love story that the demon helped the angel who refused to go to the European continent to seek medicine in London.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 车在最后一章  
> The Sex description is in the last chapter.

世界上最可怕的事情之一便是没有脑子的家伙突然间有了脑子。

这说的便是Crowley的同事Hastur，那天黑暗议会例行周会的时候，这虫子突然提出来用恶魔之血污染伦敦水道这样天才的想法。除了始终不表态的伊甸之蛇，全票通过，立即执行。

·

暮春的伦敦也和全世界其他大城市一样，每年都受着杨絮柳絮梧桐籽的侵扰，更不用说还有各种各样的花朵引起的花粉症，天气又是变幻莫测，过敏与流感便是每家每户的常客。今年的流感来的稍许猛烈了一些，迟顿却有着奇怪耐受性体质的人类们没有特别在意，只是平均每家医院的日接待数上升了2个百分点，和非典、H1N1那些瘟疫骑士打了个喷嚏带来的东西比起来只是毛毛雨。

但也只是人类不放在心上，天使们可不这么想。

天使是强大却也脆弱的生物，超脱于世俗之外的他们缺失了某些不知是上帝给予还是那个禁果给予人类的奇妙免疫力，对于恶魔之血对水源的污染，他们的反应比人类大得多。伦敦地区徘徊着的天使几乎个个都病倒了，大部分都去了欧洲大陆的同事家疗愈避难，只有几个还执拗地守护着伦敦的人类还有自己的一亩三分地，Aziraphale就是其中一位。

人类没什么大事，伦敦区域的天堂驻军居然几乎全灭，这真是随便哪个恶魔都没有想到的事情，地狱一片欢庆，只有Crowley倚在墙角拿着酒杯心不在焉，他希望Gabriel或者Micheal或者谁都好，能把那个喜欢吃可丽饼的傻天使一起捎离伦敦等事件平息。他感觉自己的焦虑上升到了一个峰值，他没法不动声色地留在地狱里，他还是得去苏活区看看，和Beelzebub和Hastur寒暄了几句，他匆匆离开了，随手放在吧台上的酒杯还是满的，没有动过分毫。

街边的梧桐树摇晃着撒下金黄的毛绒孢子，时不时有人咳嗽几声或者打个喷嚏，行人至少有一半戴着口罩，古董宾利在苏活区的一个街角急促地停下，车轮和柏油路面摩擦发出“咿呀”的刹车鸣响。Crowley下了那所谓庆贺成功的地狱应酬派对，便焦急地一路飙车到了天使这边。旧书店的营业牌理所应当地翻着“closed”，但店里灯火还隐约亮着，恶魔拉开了大门，依稀带着一丝寒凉的空气裹着营业铃的叮咚偷溜进来，书店深处传来了轻轻的咳嗽声。

“不好意思……咳咳……我们今天……咳……不营业……”

恶魔循声找去，在二楼的壁炉边发现了病怏怏地蜷在飘窗榻上枕头堆里的天使。

“Aziraphale，是我，Crowley。”

“Ke……Crowley？咳咳……你来这边做什么？咳咳……”

天使病得不轻，额头上贴着降温贴，披着羊毛毯，总应该整齐服帖的那一头浅金色小卷发都乱七八糟的，红肿的眼睛有些无神，一旁的小桌上放着他最喜欢的带着小翅膀的白瓷杯子，里头有一些热水，旁边还摆了一盒退烧药，吃了两粒的样子。

“嘿，放轻松，嘿，我来看看你有没有什么事。”

Crowley觉得自己不放心过来看看实在是太正确了，他轻手轻脚地走到天使身边，在飘窗榻上坐下，好像他如果和往常一样咋咋唬唬的会弄坏面前已经脆弱无比的小东西。Aziraphale见恶魔靠近，只是捏着羊毛毯又往枕头堆里缩了缩。

“Crowley……你最好，咳咳……离我远一点，咳咳………会传染给你的，Gabriel说……咳……是流感，天使流感……”说完，天使吸了吸鼻子。

“得了吧，我虽然不像Hastur他们几个是那样笔笔直地掉下去的，可我也已经不是天使了，”Crowley撩起天使有些乱糟糟垂在额前的碎发，又微微抬起天使的下颚抚上颈动脉估摸了下这躯体的脉搏和体温，“先担心担心你自己吧。”

脉搏有些快了，体温不是高了一点两点。

Crowley背对天使蹲下，没等Aziraphale开口拒绝便两手支起天使的大腿，逼得后者只能双手圈上恶魔的颈项和肩膀，羊毛毯轻飘飘地落在地上。

“Crow……”

“你卧室在哪里？我背你过去。”

天使虽然不是那所谓的一根羽毛的重量，但也够轻了，和他这躯体的外表完全不相符。

“我就不问你为什么不跟着Gabriel他们去欧洲养病了，至少，你得睡床上去，怎么不去睡一会儿？”

“……我听到门口的刹车声音，我想看看是不是你。”

还真是挺有这傻天使的风格。而高烧不退的Aziraphale只知道恶魔那冰凉的体温让他感觉能舒服一些，又抱紧了几分。

·

换了退烧贴，帮Aziraphale掖好被角，Crowley去车上取了个保温瓶，带着羊皮手套取的。他以防万一，在来之前和天堂交涉取了些圣水，用圣水可能可以缓解天使流感的症状这一情报做交换。天使其实对伊甸之蛇这种还算体面没陷得那么深的恶魔还是比较宽容的，会和他们在限定区域里进行一些交易，互利互惠的事情没什么不好。

作为恶魔，Crowley能看到一些同族留下的印记，天使杯子里的热水在他眼里就略带血红色。他倒了天使杯子里那明显污染了的水，用圣水取而代之，小心翼翼地端到Aziraphale床前让他喝掉。至于那板退烧药，看到“天堂制药”这几个字，Crowley就明白了，这帮天使不知道是真傻还是假傻，是真的当作普通的超自然生物特化疾病来考虑了，他果断把那板药扔进了垃圾桶。

“你还会……还会过来的吧？”见Crowley似乎要走了，天使恋恋不舍地询问，他没有像现在这样这么难受过，这就是疾病的感觉吗？那还真是挺不好受的。Crowley现在就是他的救命稻草，不管是老蛇身上那冰凉的温度，还是他对自己的体贴关怀，都能让Aziraphale那么好受一点点。

“放心好了，我不走，我就在楼下，我得在你的书堆里查查你们这情况要怎么办。”他摸了摸天使的头，如同哄小孩一般，“有事叫我，做个好梦。”

·

“恶魔之血……我可真去NMD恶魔之血！Hastur！！！！”

那公元元年的卷宗沐浴在从橱窗洒进来的月光下，是Crowley好不容易从天使的书堆里翻出来的，解恶魔之血引起的人类/天使病症的方法，最简单的，是杀了提供血液的恶魔，可这样就意味着要屠光差不多一半的地狱，还包括几位地狱公爵；其次，是一个配方：至圣之人的血液，大教堂的十字架，圣水，天使的羽毛，绿色的霉菌（青霉素），蒲公英，配伍天堂的白色火焰进行调和，还有恶魔的一句真心话。

可是恶魔不存在真心，更没有什么真心话。

·


	2. Chapter 2

恶魔的真心话，Crowley一度以为自己要不认识公元元年那拉丁文前身的文字了。他看了10遍，无数次确认了自己的语言能力，那卷宗上的字也没有写错。先不说恶魔有没有真心，真心话的定义也十分的模糊。他打算第二天早上去找擅长配置药品的女巫谈谈，那个无比准确的预言家Agnes Nutter的后代。

他本想这天晚上就杀过去，把那个女巫从美梦里叫醒，逼着她给自己解释恶魔的真心话究竟是什么东西。但是Crowley在拿着卷宗准备出门之时，听到了Aziraphale的呜咽声。

他匆匆上楼，发现天使似是被梦魇住了，辗转反侧，眼泪流的稀里哗啦，体温高的可怕。圣水应该是不可能起到反作用的，也只是不巧，天使在这个时候做了个噩梦，而且是非常可怕的噩梦，毕竟6000多年来，恶魔没怎么见到天使哭过。

Crowley突然对天使的噩梦起了兴趣，像他们这种生物，应该是不会做梦的。他便将手指放在Aziraphale的太阳穴上，进入天使的梦境一探究竟。

“我天，Aziraphale，你究竟梦到了什么？”Crowley看见的是一片火海，是旧书店的一片火海，地上到伏着好几个本应装着圣水的大肚瓶，有的碎了有的洒了，然后他看到了Aziraphale，他跪坐在地上哭个不停，还猛锤着地板，骂着脏话，对，Aziraphale骂着脏话，那个B打头的词，那个F打头的词。

“混蛋（bastards）！混蛋！看在上帝的面子上（For God’s sake）……不，QNMD上帝，QNMD天堂，（fucking God！Fucking heaven！）我兢兢业业工作了毛6000年，到头来你却把我最好的朋友带走了！哦不，Crowley不……”

Aziraphale的面前散落着几根黑色的羽毛和一副破碎的墨镜。本来这种场景Crowley应该哈哈大笑的，可他笑不出来，已经开始了。这天使流感的副作用开始显现，卷宗上说了，如果没有办法及时离开被污染地，恶魔之血会把没有办法免疫的人类/天使一步一步拉向地狱深渊，而Aziraphale现在的言行，已经不天使了。

其实Crowley不太习惯这么做，介入别人的梦境什么的，他一般只是在旁边看戏。可这次，他在天使的梦境中显形，摘下墨镜，走到Aziraphale的身边。

“Azi……”

猝不及防地，天使挥着炎剑骤然起身，直接砍向介入的Crowley，在还差5公分的时候堪堪停手，炎剑的火焰燎了几根恶魔上翘的红发。

Crowley没有躲，他知道Aziraphale会停手的，但还是有那么一瞬，他觉得自己的灵体就要交代在这里了。

“……raphale”

“诶？！Crowley？”恶魔看到Aziraphale瞪大了那留着血泪的双眼看着他，仿佛不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“当然是我，你个傻子，我会这么简单就死掉吗？”

炎剑“咣铛”脱手掉在地上，周遭的火焰瞬间消失了，书店的场景也不见了，霎时一片清明，两人站在了浅浅的水洼里，头顶是蓝天白云，有点像欧亚大陆中央某处的接天盐湖。

“太好了，你还在，太好了……”天使的眼睛也变回了清澈透亮的碧玉色，眼泪变回透明而且也慢慢止住了，他抱住了恶魔，然后化成光点慢慢消失了。

.

Crowley离开了天使的梦境，回到现实，Aziraphale果然已经不再躁动了，呼吸也变得平稳，只是体温还和烧开了的热水一样。恶魔在床边呆呆坐了片刻，叹了口气：

“我究竟还要救你多少次呢，Aziraphale，我为什么要救你呢……”

Crowley取下了Aziraphale额头上的降温贴，变成了本体大蛇的形态，钻进了天使的被窝，松松盘绕着那温度过高的身躯，用自己的下颚取代那张降温贴搁在天使的额头上，用蛇的低体温一点一点散去那由于恶魔之血带来的燥热，和天使一起沉沉睡去。

“睡得安稳些吧，不要再做奇怪的梦了，我会一直在你身边的，在永恒的时光里。”

.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale早上醒来，头已经不那么痛了，神志也清醒了些，但身子还是很沉，他摸了摸自己的额头，高烧还是没退。床头新倒的圣水在清晨阳光的照耀下泛着粼粼水光，从书店一楼传来Queen的《波西米亚狂想曲》，单曲循环。天使整理好衣装下楼，他走得比平常要慢些，也始终把着身旁的扶手，虽然已经不是前一天病怏怏的样子，但还是可以看出明显身体抱恙。

“哦，你醒了啊，是不是我把你吵醒了，只是没什么声音我就……”正在核对卷宗上物品的Crowley见天使下了楼，赶紧把一旁留声机的拨针提了出来，书店里不再回响着那具有时代特征的流行乐。Aziraphale摆了摆手，表示并不在意，他的气色并不好，眼窝微陷，眼神里是掩藏不住的疲惫，就算前一晚在恶魔的帮助下睡了个好觉也没有缓解的样子。天使看了看Crowley面前桌上摊着的东西，他努力不让自己气晕过去。青霉素没问题，蒲公英没问题，那一玻璃瓶的圣水是怎么回事？那个十字架又是怎么回事？虽然用带有符文的黑布包着，还放在铅盒里，但天使还是从气息上立马就辨认出，那是从最近的圣保罗大教堂取出来的十字架。这两样东西，稍有差池，Crowley是真的会死的！

“Crow……ley，这些东西，是怎么回事？”

“哦，这些东西啊……”恶魔回身看了看桌上摊着的那些卷宗上给出的物料，又看了看面前有点生气的Aziraphale，艹，完蛋，“Aziraphale你听我说，事情不是你想的那样……”

“不要拿自己的生命开玩笑，”天使没有像上次维多利亚时代那样吼恶魔，但是波澜不惊的语气与目光反而让Crowley更加惶恐，“不管是因为多崇高的理由。”

恶魔第一次不知道要如何反驳天使。他看着Aziraphale，对方也就这样看着他，最后还是恶魔妥协了。他把桌上的物品和卷宗都收进皮箱，伸出手对天使说：

“Aziraphale，跟我离开这里，伦敦暂时不能呆了，你的病情会恶化的，我们去见那个女巫。”

“？？？”天使皱起眉头，Crowley的话他一句都没听懂，为什么伦敦不能呆了？为什么他呆在伦敦病情就会恶化？为什么要去见女巫？这难道不是普通的流感么？当然，普通的天使流感。

“……你知道，除了你这个孤僻的只知道看书的家伙，全伦敦的天使都出城疗养去了吗？”那帮大天使的直觉还是准的，虽然不知道是恶魔之血所为，但好歹知道叫所有染病的同事离开伦敦病情就不会进一步恶化，只有面前这个总是慢半拍的呆愣白羽鸡。某种程度上，Crowley也有点气不打一处来，但他就是没办法对这个傻天使生气，他也不知道为什么。

“？？？”Aziraphale还是不懂。

“……也罢，我就告诉你好了，”恶魔犹豫再三，还是全盘托出了，“这是地狱对天堂的一次恐怖袭击，而我，在找解药。”

.

古董宾利停在了伦敦郊外某个小镇中的一间两层小楼前，Crowley拎着皮箱叩响了女巫家的门，而让天使乖乖坐在车里等。Aziraphale坐在宾利的后座上，整理着刚刚Crowley告诉他的所有信息，他脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，这乱七八糟的事情又开始让他的头隐隐作痛了，他感觉自己可能随时晕死过去。人类作为上帝的宠儿逃过一劫，而天使却莫名被这生化武器——恶魔之血伏击，Crowley不乐意看到这样的事牵连到Aziraphale，所以一个人在找解决办法，卷宗上的最后一味料他看不太懂所以现在要去找擅长制剂的女巫求教。而那个卷宗，Crowley死活不让Aziraphale看。

天使居然这么脆弱的吗？这世界上居然还有他Crowley看不懂的东西？为什么那个卷宗死活不让我看？Aziraphale想吐槽的点实在是太多了。不过正像那条老蛇一路上说的，他现在拖着这样的身子，病情不恶化不添麻烦已经是最好的事情了，比起担心别人还是先担心担心自己。

可是你也担心担心自己啊，你这条笨蛇。Aziraphale看着窗外的田园风光这么想着。

.

“所以问题在于，恶魔的真心话是什么？”听Crowley说完原委，Anathema再三确认面前这个至少活了6000年的家伙的疑问，女巫其实很奇怪，这个恶魔为什么指望她一个只活了20几年的人类能知道连一个永恒生命都不知道的东西，“恶魔的真心话……恶魔的真心话……可问题在于你们恶魔没有心。”

“这就是问题所在了，”Crowley看着面前冒着热气的红茶，里面倒映出他的影子，他摸了摸这个躯体心脏的位置，心脏有好好的在跳动着，可此心非彼心，“所以我想来问问，Agnes Nutter，那个厉害的预言家，她同时也是个厉害的女巫对吧，她有没有留下什么笔记，关于恶魔的真心话。”

“等一下，我查一下。”Anathema打开了手旁的笔电，所有Agnes留给后人的文件她都做了电子化备份，如果存在那样的笔记，她的电脑里应该会有，“……就我所知，并没有这样的东西。我非常抱歉。”

恶魔没有回应。女巫有点发怵，她不知道自己的无知是不是得罪了面前的这个恶魔，对方戴着墨镜，Anathema不知道他究竟有着什么样的情绪。待那红茶不再冒着热气了，Crowley才像是想起来旁边还有个畏畏缩缩的人类，起身收起羊皮纸和其他东西，沉默地准备离开。

“那个，Crowley先生，”女巫宛若想起了什么，叫住了推门将要离去的恶魔，“如果它就是那么简单呢？Agnes Nutter的预言，几乎都是非常简单明了的东西。”

Crowley迟疑了一下，随即摇了摇头，“Device小姐，恶魔是没有心的，这毋庸置疑。”

.

Anathema目送着那部古董宾利绝尘而去，她明确地知道，恶魔带来的问题其实有呼之欲出的答案，只是这个答案是个悖论。恶魔是没有心的，没有真心的，这毫无疑问，那为什么，Crowley会为了他车后座上的那个天使，不惜冒着生命危险去要圣水去偷十字架，甚至不惜与整个地狱为敌，敌基督的事也是，现在也是。

花园里的蔷薇花在夕阳下偷偷开放，伴随着夜莺的啼鸣，似乎在昭示着什么，又似乎不是。

.


	4. Chapter 4

“Crowley，女巫那边，怎么样了？”恶魔上车之后，天使立马追问，老蛇常年戴着墨镜，因为他掩藏不了他的蛇瞳，但这也导致了天使几乎没有办法知道他的情绪，只能开口问，虽然更多的时候，是不问。

话说出口的时候，Aziraphale就后悔了，似乎不顺利，他不该问的。Crowley没有给他回应，只是沉默地发动了宾利。

其实老蛇只是没有听到Aziraphale的提问，他咀嚼着女巫最后和他说的话，如果真就是那么简单的东西呢？那是不是意味着只要是恶魔说出的且并非谎言的语句，就算是fuck off这种话，也可以算呢？应该是不对的吧，Crowley自己都觉得荒谬，但还是暂且保留这可能性好了。

他把车开到镇上的小教堂前，准备把Aziraphale放下，伦敦郊外的教堂里，天使的情况应该不会恶化了。

“嘿，Aziraphale，你先在这里下车，在教堂里有老东西的庇护你会好受一些，而且这里不算伦敦了，也不会继续恶化。”

“……那你接下来要去哪里？”

“哦你知道的，至圣之人的血液，那家伙是威斯敏斯特教堂的一位牧师，教皇给了他这个称号。”

“……我不下车，我要跟你去。”对恶魔的诸多操作，其实Aziraphale一直都有着些许不满，不是说恶魔的坏，要是他和其他恶魔一样坏天使也不用那么担心了。Crowley似乎总是在做有利于上帝的那不可言说的大计划相关的事，而那样的事经常把它暴露在危险之中，包括二战时进教堂帮自己解决麻烦，还有和地狱作对，虽然当事人似乎并不这么觉得。

Crowley对天使突如其来的反抗有些惊讶，一下子不知道该如何应对。

“……好了别闹别扭了，进了伦敦你的情况又会恶化的……”

“威斯敏斯特教堂不会有问题的。倒是你，尽管我不知道你是怎么进了圣保罗大教堂拿到十字架的，我不能再让你一个人去冒这么大的风险，至少有我在，有能让你安心进教堂的办法……咳咳……”

由于恼怒所带出的一连串话语让Aziraphale有些头晕气喘，他毕竟还没有好，没拿齐配方之前是不可能痊愈了。

“嘿，放轻松……我也只是……”Crowley回身看向后座，用手轻拍几下由于一连串咳嗽而弯下身子的天使脊梁。

“……为了我好，你一直都这么说。”

“……下车去晒晒太阳吧，虽然已是迟暮，但终究是那老东西的余晖。”Crowley下了车，然后体贴地打开了后座的车门。夕阳平等地给绿油油的小麦田和白色的小教堂镀上一层金边，还有天使面前的恶魔，伊甸之蛇的红发如余烬一般闪耀着细碎的火光。Aziraphale不禁想，老蛇在没有走下天堂的阶梯之前，是什么样的天使呢。他迟疑了一会儿，还是听话地下了车。

沐浴在阳光之下也的确让天使好受了一些，他伸了个大大的懒腰，回头找寻着黑色的身影，“Crowley，你看，我好多了……”

突然扬起的柳絮，汽车发动机的轰鸣，还有那非常细微的一声“抱歉”，让天使的话语和微笑戛然而止。

“Crowley？Crowley ！！哦你个混……（You ba……）哦……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我说不了那个词！讨厌死了！你个坏家伙！（You bad ass！）”

也许天使并没有恶魔所想的病得那么重，某条蛇可能真的有点小题大做了。

.

Crowley傻站在威斯敏斯特教堂前，看着夜色下的泰晤士河水，纠结着是进去还是守株待兔，那个牧师会巡逻整个教堂一圈，直到晚上10点才下班。

一辆双层巴士在离他不远的威斯敏斯特站停下，有着浅金色小卷发，身着陈旧却依然整洁的老派衣装的天使从车上跳了下来，不太一样的是Aziraphale戴了口罩，不知是市区的梧桐籽还是仍未稀释到危险浓度之下的恶魔之血，让他咳嗽和喷嚏又严重了些。他左右望了望，发现了倚在伦敦桥头的Crowley。

“Crowley！”听到有人叫自己名字，老蛇循声望去，小跑过来的是那个傻天使，满溢而出的无奈让恶魔抹了把脸，他怎么过来的？公交车？天了，不是吧。

“Aziraphale，看来我是甩不掉你了。”恶魔看到天使拉下的口罩之下，鼻头由于炎症泛红，也就几十米的距离都让他咳个不行，“你看吧，我叫你不要进城，好好呆在那个镇上等我把药给你带回去。”

“哈啊……哈……那个牧师，今天应该不会出来的，明天英国皇室在这边有仪典。”是刚才Aziraphale在公交车上听到的新闻。

“emmmmmmmmmm……”一向诡计多端的恶魔这次没了主意，血液不像十字架，不是什么诱惑个人类就能偷到的东西。

“你上次，是怎么进圣保罗的？”天使稍微缓过来了些，浅青色的眼睛在路灯的暖光下映着漂亮的色泽。

“我没进去，我和个夜班保安做了交易，他帮我把十字架偷出来，我让他见一面去世的妻子。当然，我用完会还回去的，毕竟应该只需要一小块就行了。”

天使用着那种“我就知道”的表情看着恶魔，然后他说出来的话足以让恶魔晕厥当场。

“亲我。”

“啊？你再说一遍？”

“我说，亲我。”天使面不改色心不跳地说着让初恋情人心跳害羞而老夫老妻会游刃有余的要求，理应是情场老手的恶魔却有点手足无措。

“Aziraphale，现在可不是什么开玩笑的时候。”

“……听着，我要分一点我的奇迹（grace）给你，你不是原生恶魔，你只是堕天使，奇迹只是能力，理应伤不了你分毫。只要一点点，就能让你如常人一般进入教堂。”

“哦……”Crowley斜眼看着身旁的车流傻了一会儿，他意识到天使其实并没有意识到亲吻所包含的特殊含义，然后转头做出一副无所谓的样子，“OK，行吧。”

恶魔勾下天使耳朵上的口罩，抚上对方柔软的脸颊，Aziraphale被他看的有点不好意思。

“那个……我知道，圣瓦伦丁节的那种事情……你不要想太多，这也是没办法。”天使避开恶魔的目光，脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，不知是路灯照的，还是感冒症状又上来了，还是别的什么。

于是现在想太多的究竟是谁啦！

“我知道，我知道。”这傻子居然还是知道的，恶魔勾起嘴角，看似不在意地应和了两句，亲了上去。

天使本身的神圣光环和那份奇迹，使Crowley觉得这个吻有点像一瓶好酒，辛辣却不失甜美；而对于Aziraphale，他都不知道自己在害羞些什么，他自认对Crowley并没有什么特殊的情感……没有吗？有吗？这个吻让他脑子里乱成一团浆糊。

Crowley都不觉得这有啥，你究竟在纠结点什么啊，Aziraphale！这只是给他5克的奇迹，不让他受伤，没有别的了，没有别的了！

而在经过的人类眼里，那只是伦敦街头再普通不过的一对亲密无间的恋人。

.

威斯敏斯特教堂的那位牧师很好说话，听Aziraphale和Crowley说明了来意，便非常慷慨地给出了一管自己的血液。把天使寄放在牧师这边的小礼拜堂，让他喝了点圣水好好睡过去，安顿好了他最挂心的家伙后，Crowley不死心地问了牧师关于恶魔的真心话的事。

“恶魔应该是没有真心的，但是，也有例外。”牧师提着灯，带Crowley进了地下的档案室。

“我们这里有一些中世纪的记载，那些不人道的女巫狩猎，其实是有恶魔在背后推波助澜，恶魔之血污染了欧洲大陆和不列颠岛的水源，也污染了人心。”他转开属于中世纪资料的档案柜，取出了一本黑色封面的笔记。

“当时住在伦蒂尼亚——也就是伦敦的一位先生留下了手记，他是恶魔，却治病救人，她爱上了一个同样做医生的女孩，然而因为污染了的人心，女孩被送上了火刑柱。”

“他意识到不把恶魔之血根治便没有办法结束这样的惨剧，他也像你们一样，找到了那卷公元元年的羊皮纸，犹大被玛门劝诱，喝下了恶魔之血，滋养了叛离之心，这卷羊皮纸，是当年给犹大的解药。”

“所以他才在事后突然醒悟一般哭个不停。”一直静静听着的Crowley突然插了一句，他一直不明白犹大那个家伙怎么会突然做出那样的事情，事后又懊悔不已，2000年以来他一直将其归结于人类的原罪，但这解释他觉得荒谬至极，现在就都说的通了。

“……那个恶魔在手记里这么说，”牧师顿了顿，对面前人的插嘴略感疑惑，但还是翻开了手里的本册，“恶魔没有真心，这是毫无疑问的，因为我们不知道把心给谁，我们不信任任何东西，所以我们吃掉了自己的心。但是我遇到了对的人，我想把我的心给她，可已经没有机会了，由此我知道了恶魔也可以有心，所以这元年的配方不是没有根据。我爱她，我很抱歉那天迟到了，让她就那样被抓走了。我这么对着配好的药水说，液体从诡异的水藻绿色变的澄清透明，我知道我成功了。”

“……啊啊，Asazler，我还一直以为你始终都是那么冰山寡言无聊透顶的家伙。”Crowley又吐槽了一句，人类的档案保管真的很有意思，似乎有很多他搞不明白的事情能在这书山中找到答案。那个中世纪的事一说就是Asazler了，他当年实在是看不过去Beelphegor和瘟疫一拍即合搞出的事情，在人间呆了好长时间，期间遇到Crowley，他们曾开心地一起摸鱼。突然有一天，Asazler走了，女巫狩猎马上也结束了，Crowley在地狱再见到他的时候他再也不像之前那样有说有笑了，变成了个很冷淡的家伙，带着鸟嘴面具，却总是穿着干净老旧的中世纪衣衫，但是来找他看病的恶魔他都会治。

Crowley的又一次插嘴让牧师停顿了好久，他打量了一下面前的这个男人，走到档案室的路途十分昏暗，但这个男人并没有摘下他脸上那副墨镜。

“……Crowley先生，你不是天使吧。”

“……我也没有说过我是天使。”

“但你是和那个天使一起过来的。”

“所以呢？”Crowley有的时候的确不太明白人类的逻辑。

牧师看了看手上的本册，又看了看面前这个玩世不恭的家伙。

“……也罢，既然你跟着一名天使进了教堂，又是找解药又是来为天使寻求庇护又是问什么恶魔的真心话……我希望你能把这次的麻烦事给解决，也能面对自己的内心，恶魔先生。”

“呵，”Crowley轻笑，这牧师直觉还挺准的嘛，“那你不打算进行驱魔吗？至圣之人。”

“……我觉得没这个必要，”他把那本手记放回了档案柜，转身对恶魔露出了那种标准的牧师用表情，Crowley觉得恶心，“请你自己走出去。”

.


	5. Chapter 5

“青霉素两支、蒲公英3棵、圣水一瓶、圣保罗大教堂的十字架切块、至圣之人的血液、昨晚偷摘的Aziraphale的羽毛，还差天堂的白色火焰和恶魔的真心话就完成了。”Crowley在苏活区的旧书店里再次确认配方和收集到的材料，他不敢离天使太远，而自己家又离地狱太近，便暂时驻扎在天使的书店里，“真心话有点眉目了，但是这天堂火焰……”

是的，若放在平时，随便马路上抓一个天使，天堂火焰便唾手可得，可是现在整个伦敦地区，除了那个病怏怏的Aziraphale，不再有天使了，莫不是他Crowley还要跨过英吉利海峡去法国那边逮天使。

不过，上帝总是会给礼物的。

“哟～Aziraphale……啊，怎么是你这条臭蛇。”营业铃叮咚响，进来的是大天使Gabriel。

这个家伙，介于他之前二话不说要Aziraphale去死，Crowley对他的初见印象并不好。

“哼，Gabriel，你找Aziraphale做什么？你不是怕得要死冲到梵蒂冈保命去了么？”

“我找我的下属管你一介恶魔什么事……阿嚏！”

得，这家伙也还染着病，只是情况比Aziraphale要好不少。

“……唉，还真TM和我有关系了。”Crowley叹了口气，把那张羊皮纸递给大天使，“Aziraphale没有离开伦敦，所以情况非常不乐观，他现在在威斯敏斯特教堂呆着。”

“哦，所以你就乘虚而入？”

“……你先看看这卷宗上写的东西。”Crowley强压住怒火，他虽然十分看不惯这个大天使，但现在不是吵架的时候。

“圣水，十字架……天堂火焰，恶魔的真心话？！等一下，所以你这是！”Gabriel耐心看完卷宗上的对恶魔之血配方，突然意识到了什么，而这意识到的事让他十分惊讶。虽然面前这条蛇不是典型的恶魔，做事很难预测，但恶魔会为天使考虑，这也实在是……先不说Aziraphale和这家伙的关系导致的个人原因，他就这样毫不避讳地把自己正在做的事告诉大天使，也算是为整个伦敦区的天堂驻军所考虑。

“谢谢我吧，朋友。”Crowley摊开手，露出贱贱的笑容，“所以能否请您劳驾，用一下天堂的白色火焰，帮我调和一下这些个玩意儿呢？”

Gabriel看了看桌上摊着的东西，一一拿起来仔细观察，似乎都没有什么问题。

“……行，虽然我不知道你究竟是图个什么。”

Gabriel变出圣杯和疗愈用白色火焰开始调和，Crowley就坐在一边静静看着，过程很顺利，最后出现的也的确是Asazler笔记上记载的那种水藻绿色的恶心玩意儿。

“……呃，死蛇（fucking serpent），你确定这玩意儿正确吗？”Gabriel嫌弃地看着Crowley把圣杯里那恶心的玩意儿倒进试管里。

“是对的……别这么看着我，还有一味料没放呢。”

“……恶魔的，真心话……哈哈哈哈别逗了，这种东西不存在的。”果不其然，Gabriel嘲笑起面前的伊甸之蛇，Crowley知道自己除了白色火焰就不应该对这个SB大天使抱什么期待。

“你别管，我已经找到办法了。”

“你能有什么办法，这种不存于世的东西。”

“你们天使以前还以为色情文学不存于世呢。”是真的，天使们以前都不知道人类是为爱鼓掌来繁衍后代的，他们认为要么是有丝分裂要么和他们天使一样是上帝捏出来的，简言之就是上帝是个手办狂魔。直到近代，色情文学开始堂而皇之地登堂入室，他们才意识到为爱鼓掌的事情。

“……这个和那个不一样，”Gabriel狡辩道，但作为一个天使，说对恶魔的真心话不好奇是不可能的，“说回正题，这恶魔的真心话，你说已经有眉目了，这究竟是什么东西？”

“……我为什么要告诉你？”其实这味料究竟是什么，Crowley从一开始就隐约有些知道，这也是他始终不把羊皮纸给Aziraphale看的原因。他去找女巫，去问牧师，只是为了求证，为了配料的准确性。这实在是太过巧合，它偏偏出现在敌基督事件结束不久，Crowley和Aziraphale感情升温的时候；包括中世纪的时候它也出现的太过巧合，就那么刚好有Asazler这么一个痴情的恶魔。

“不告诉我也行，只是我们做个交易怎么样？我好歹贡献了天堂火焰。”

“说。”

“你试做完成以后，如果对Aziraphale的确有作用，”Gabriel露出了那种政客谈判的表情，紫色眼睛紧盯着Crowley，“交出恶魔的真心话，让我们量产。”

“……可以。”Crowley犹豫了一下，还是同意了，虽然他这时候还是没头绪自己究竟应该说什么好。

“OK，交易成立。那我也得上班去了，威斯敏斯特的皇室仪典，不回来不行啊。”Gabriel整理了一下西装和脖间的白色领巾

“啊，那里的驻扎天使原来是你啊，”Crowley用墨镜下的蛇瞳白了一眼那个SB大天使，他卷好那张羊皮纸递给Gabriel，“这个你拿去，我已经不需要了，聊表诚意，另外帮我给Aziraphale带个好，他在小礼拜堂那里。”

.

待Gabriel离开，而且是走的远远的，Crowley才开始对着那管墨绿色的液体思索自己应该说什么。他想到了前一天女巫、牧师、还有Asazler笔记上的东西：

“……如果它就是那么简单呢？……”

“……面对自己的内心，恶魔先生。”

“……恶魔是没有心的……我们不信任任何东西，所以我们吃掉了自己的心……”

“……我遇到了对的人，我想把我的心给她……”

所以问题变成了，Crowley想把自己的心给谁，还有他想对那个人说什么。

可是那个人存在吗？

Crowley这么问自己，不，他都不用问，伊甸之蛇的脑子里已经全是他了。

Aziraphale

他喜欢吃可丽饼，他喜欢吃各种各样精致的小点心。

他喜欢人类的文学作品，他喜欢记录着人类生活与心情的书籍。

他喜欢人类。

他总是穿着那套旧不拉几的浅米色套装。

他有着细软的浅金色小卷发，有着漂亮的浅青色眼瞳。

他笑起来很好看，眼神总是很有戏。

他很可爱。

他温柔敦厚，积极乐观，富有同情心，不愿杀害任何一个生灵。

他太轻信别人，经常把自己卷入奇怪的麻烦里。

他特别爱担心，却又粗心大意。

他很善良。

.

你为什么要在巴士底狱救下那个天使？

因为我不想看到他死去，死在那种高效率宰杀牲口的机器下。

你为什么要在二战的伦敦进入教堂并且操纵空投弹？

因为我觉得他有麻烦了，他并不工于心计，他太信任别人了，而那会牺牲掉他最喜爱的书。

你为什么帮他拯救人间？

因为他喜欢人类，我也喜欢。

你为什么问他要圣水？

因为我担心某一天我的存在会给他带来麻烦，也是为了保证我自己好好活着。

你为什么要保证自己好好活着？

因为我离开了，他就是一个人了。

.

你为什么两天前逃离了地狱赶到苏活区这里？

因为我担心那个傻天使惦念他的书，惦念他的人类，不愿意离开。

你为什么心甘情愿翻出羊皮纸干这种麻烦事？

因为我看到那个傻天使病成那个样子，他一点儿也不会照顾自己。

你为什么一个晚上急匆匆地集齐了没有歧义也没有太大难度的配料？

因为那个傻天使看起来快要死掉了。

你为什么要把他留在小镇的教堂？

因为他进伦敦病情会恶化，他又不听劝。

你为什么要接受那个吻？

因为他得把奇迹给我，这样我才能进威斯敏斯特教堂找至圣之人要血。

你为什么不愿意面对自己的内心？

因为————

.

“真是的，我是傻子吗？”Crowley摘了墨镜，那金色的眼里盈满泪水，他苦笑，“因为这是不可能得到回应的啊。”他坐在桌边，双手搁在桌上，头埋在臂弯里，眼前浮现出Aziraphale的白色羽翼，Aziraphale的笑容，Aziraphale叫自己名字的样子……

伊甸之蛇这天确定了，自己是爱着那个天使的。

6000年的时间让简单的合作关系发酵成友情，又把友情发酵成爱情与亲情。

Crowley不敢承认，他怕得不到回应，他依然想和Aziraphale在一起，在一起就好，不敢奢求更多。天使与恶魔，这是不可能的。他必须承认，承认这注定传达不到的爱意。

Crowley从自己臂弯里挣脱出来，仰头看着书店的古典吊灯，努力不让眼泪掉下来，然后突然开始笑：

“我在纠结点什么……现在又没有别人，说了那句话就好了。”他看向那管墨绿色的配剂，只有店里这一本本的藏书倾听着恶魔不为人知的心事，“让这麻烦事情赶紧结束吧，这样一切又都能回到正轨，我和他，就又能普普通通地在一起了。”

“我爱着Aziraphale。”

“我愿意一直陪伴着他，在永恒的时光里。”

“传达不到也没关系。”

“我爱他，这就够了。”Crowley微笑着，眼泪滑下伊甸之蛇的脸颊，渗进书店的木地板里。Aziraphale永远不会知道Crowley为他哭过，书店烧了那次，还有这次。

那管试剂中的墨绿色渐渐散去，变成无色透明的清澈液体，Crowley知道自己成功了。

.

恶魔驱车赶到泰晤士河畔，仪典早就结束，他从后门偷溜进威斯敏斯特教堂，顾不了由于奇迹耗尽自己快要烧起来的双脚，灵活地绕过众多观光游客，在走廊上飞奔起来。他配好了，得赶紧让Aziraphale喝下才行。他只有这一个念头。

“Aziraphale！”Crowley几乎是撞开小礼拜堂的大门，天使坐在第二排的凳子上，正在阅读圣经，血红色的细纹爬上他的右侧脸，留给恶魔的时间不多了，但还好他做到了。

“Crowley.”正是他所熟悉的，那个天使叫他名字的样貌，叫他名字的音调。

“Aziraphale，我弄好了。”他走上前，摊开手，掌心里躺着一个水滴形的试剂瓶，“喝下去，一切都会好的。”

他看着天使接过那瓶试剂，仰头喝下，脸上的红色细纹霎时褪去，浅青色眼瞳也不再浑浊，午后的阳光透过花窗照耀在天使的身上，他的天使在发着光，自己永不可能触碰的光。他忘记了自己正在遭的罪，那蔓延全身的神圣烧灼都不算些什么，这个傻天使还好好地坐在自己面前，用漂亮的眼瞳望着自己，他就没法抱怨什么了。

“Crowley！哦天，不行，你在冒烟，我们得赶快出去！我扶你！都这个样子了，你在傻笑些什么！”看到恶魔身上升起的青烟，Aziraphale才想起来他们这是在教堂里，还是在英国皇室专用的教堂里，有着堪比大教堂的神圣。而奇迹，是一次性的。他扶着Crowley一瘸一拐地往外赶，哪里都行，有没有什么门，只要能出去。

“不是，Aziraphale，我只是觉得，你还在真是太好了。”

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

“……Crowley，你没事吧？”刚从威斯敏斯特教堂急急撤出的天使与恶魔坐在泰晤士河畔的长椅上，天使很自责，他应该事前嘱咐Crowley在外面等的，而不是现在这样，让他受到严重的神圣灼伤。天堂的一切都是神圣的，天使也是，治愈也是，天使的治愈术对恶魔几乎没有作用，最多只是一剂止疼药，稍微让他好受一些。Crowley把一直松松垂在胸前的领巾缠上脖子系紧，让那些红色的斑驳不那么显眼，也不想让Aziraphale见着心烦。

“……不能算没事，但是过几天就好了，”他不敢看天使的脸，他怕看到Aziraphale悲伤自责的神情，也似乎是本能地补了一句，“……你别太担心。”

“哦……”我怎么能不担心，Aziraphale心里这么嘟哝着，但终究没说出口。只要在伊甸之蛇面前，天使似乎就丧失了70%的语言能力，他明明有好多的话想和恶魔讲，却经常话到嘴边又不知如何言说。对天使来说，Crowley的节奏太快了，不知道从什么时候起，自己就只是踉踉跄跄地追着他的背影。他大步流星地走在前头，为自己挡下所有的麻烦，时不时回身拉自己一把，让自己也好赶上这奔流不息的时间。

究竟谁才是天使呢？

Aziraphale无比自责，他感受到自己的无用，却不知道怎么办才好。

“啊，对了。”Crowley似是想起了什么，手往身旁一挥，长椅上出现了一个大大的玻璃广口瓶，里面塞满了打成结的小纸条，瓶上贴着标签：

《最后的配方（不许打开看，请直接烧掉一起调和）》

“这是解药的最后一味材料，估摸着1000份应该够你们生病的天使用了。这是我和Gabriel的一个交易。Aziraphale，麻烦你带到上面去。”

然后恶魔站起，从西装内袋里掏出一个试管，里面是那剩下的第一份药剂。他将澄澈的液体倒进了面前的泰晤士河里，带着他亲口说出的真心话。恶魔眼中的河流从浅红色变回正常状态，倒映着湛蓝的天空。

“这样，人类也不会有什么隐患了。”

“那个，Crowley？”天使抱着广口瓶走到了恶魔旁边，后者挑了挑眉表示自己听见了，“这次真的，谢谢你。你真……算了。那个，地狱不会找你麻烦吧，毕竟，我是说，你这次真的算是帮了天堂。”

不能说恶魔好，不能说恶魔善良，老蛇会生气，这一点其实真的让Aziraphale很头大。

“……天堂只是捡了个便宜罢了。”Crowley只回答了天使的后一个问题，他只是挂念Aziraphale，和天堂无关。至于地狱那边，他也不知道自己这次能不能息事宁人平安度过。

“……那我先走了，你回去好好休息……这次，我来定利兹饭店的位子。”

河畔的微风扬起恶魔的西装下摆，天使已不在他身边。

.

Aziraphale把东西交给Gabriel之后就急匆匆地回了苏活区，预定利兹饭店最近的午市空位，也因此，他暂时不会知道那一个个打了结的小纸条里写了什么，还能过个几天简单的小日子。

天使们领了这最后一味材料，各回各家根据配方调制解药，有的很听话，说不打开就不打开，乖乖把纸条烧了配入药剂；但更多的，是相比起自己本就无虞的性命，更好奇恶魔的真心话的家伙，比如Gabriel。

于是，一个恶魔单恋天使的流言飞速在天堂传开了，当然，也在地狱传开了。

至于那一张张打了结的纸条，内容如下：

I, Crowley, the serpent of Eden, a demon, love Aziraphale, an angel.

No need for payback.

For eternity.

—— (the signature of Crowley’s real name and title)

.

非常自然地，Crowley被抓了，在Asazler那边换药的时候被抓的，他还和那个鸟嘴医生难得就真心话一事聊得十分投机。老蛇露出的脖颈上缠着绷带，更多的敷料和贴布藏在了衣服底下，是针对那些神圣烧灼的治疗。Crowley这回的举动理所当然地构成了反叛之举，还是老套路，圣水，死刑。

“哦，得了吧，Beelzebub，”不像上次代他过来的Aziraphale，伊甸之蛇本尊面对地狱王子和一帮地狱公爵们要更加游刃有余，或者说并不放在眼里，“有点新意行不行？这次是谁给的圣水？Micheal？Gabriel？还是Raphale？”

“……你真的以为地狱没留后手吗？”Hastur凑上来，用他那漆黑的眼睛紧盯着Crowley，“你可不是初犯了。而且你那算什么？丢人现眼！”说着往老蛇脸上吐了口唾沫，老蛇歪头闪开了。

Crowley虽然觉得Hastur吃瘪的样子很有趣，但他也只是看起来玩世不恭，他清晰地认识到，这次是没办法逃过一劫了。行刑室另一侧的玻璃之后，叫嚣着“杀了他”“他丢了地狱的脸”“他得死”这样的声音一浪盖过一浪，Aziraphale，这应该比你上次代我来的时候要声势浩大许多吧。

“地狱会保有圣水，这也是有趣。”Crowley双手插着紧身西裤的口袋，墨镜下的蛇瞳扫了一遍面前的公爵们，最后目光停在Beelzebub身上，“我知道我这次罪不可恕了。那个药剂，那张纸条，我百口莫辩。”

“来人——”暴食之王也十分无奈，这条老蛇其实挺有意思的，只是他的立场过于摇摆不定。

“不用了，我自己会走。”Crowley也干脆，多亏了那什么恶魔的真心话，他知道了自己这长长的一生中确有放不下的事物，如果能用自己的污名换来那家伙的安稳，其实也不赖。

只是那即将铺天盖地袭卷而来的孤寂，他不知道Aziraphale是否能承受。

.

天使则一如往常，经营着苏活区的这家小书店，书桌旁的挂历上，下周的周五被红笔圈了出来，是他定了利兹饭店的日子。

营业铃未鸣叮咚，但铰链的“吱呀”作响和突如其来浓重的消毒酒精气味提醒着Aziraphale有人到访。

“不好意思，我们今天已经休息了，请……”

那人略长的黑发遮住了眉目，身着中世纪制式的黑色长袍，胸前别着一个鸟嘴面具的胸针，他直接打断了天使的话语：

“Aziraphale！您是Aziraphale吗？Crowley他，他要被处刑了！”

天使手上抱着的书籍“哗啦”一下散落在地上。

那人掏出一张纸条递给Aziraphale，是那个广口瓶里的那种打了结的小纸条。

“是因为这个，恶魔的真心话。”

天使慌忙拆开纸条，看到了那上面的文字，看到了老蛇几乎不用的本名签名，那个男人接下来说的话他全都没听进去了。

“那个笨蛋！”纸条被天使揉作一团，消失在他手中陡然出现的白色火焰里，Aziraphale从那火焰里抽出炎剑，跳动着的火光似是点燃了他浅青色的眸子，“乌鸦先生，还劳烦你带路，去地狱。”

是的，那炎剑是他Aziraphale送走的东西，是战争的东西，是不应该被拿出来的东西。

可那又怎么样。

Asazler明白过来，伊甸之蛇比他这只乌鸦，要幸运不是一点两点。

.

老蛇的指尖滑过那盛满圣水的浴缸边缘，被教堂所重伤的他此时对那所谓的神圣无比敏感，他都不用太靠近圣水就能感受到其带来的烧灼气。他摘下了墨镜，把它扔进了圣水里，那物什带着“嘶嘶”的响声，冒着烟在圣水的清澈中化为虚无。

自己的身体和灵魂也会就这样一点一点消失掉吧，那一定很疼。

“快点！”身后的侍卫开始催促，看热闹的呼喊声浪也一波高过一波。

“Crowley？”Beelzebub对他歪了歪脑袋。

“呵，自杀果然还是需要很大勇气的。”恶魔摇了摇头，他也许还是做不到，坦然地面对自己的消亡。

“那我帮你一把吧。”Crowley认命般地闭上了眼睛，身后的侍卫擒住了他的双手与肩膀。

“行刑——”

“等一下！！！！！！”远远传来熟悉的声音，群众侧开始躁动不已，黑暗议会的成员们也被这突如其来的骚乱搞得有些慌张，这与之前那种惩戒恶人的欢呼不同，是畏惧。

伊甸之蛇转头，他觉得自己看到了幻觉，他在地狱里看到了天使洁白的羽翼。

Aziraphale展开翅膀威逼恶魔们避让，如果可以，他也不想引起不必要的伤亡。恐惧的下位恶魔们慢慢让开一条路，天使从缓步走，到快步走，到收起翅膀小跑向那个玻璃幕墙。他猛地挥剑砍向那扇玻璃，那窗子却未动分毫。撞击处迸出余火，烧着了几个近身的堕落灵魂，恶魔们惨叫着空出了玻璃前的空间，将舞台交给这个横冲直撞进地狱的傻气天使。

“Aziraphale！你来这里干什么！”Crowley欲挣脱开侍卫的钳制，他的反抗却让他直接被摁在了地上，“Aziraphale！走啊！这不是你该来的地方！”

老蛇怎么也不会想到，他爱着的那个天使被告知了，告知了他这个伊甸之蛇的真心话，然后那个天使只身一人杀进了地狱。由于天使慢半拍的性子，还有那无法传达的爱意，Crowley总误把Aziraphale当成脆弱的陶瓷玩偶，捧在手上怕碎了，含在嘴里怕化了；但实际上，就算只是Aziraphale这样的双翼普通天使，也依然是坚韧而强大的，他们只是披着温柔善良的外衣，用那傻乎乎的外表扮猪吃老虎。

“你给我闭嘴！”Aziraphale依然不死心地一遍又一遍地砍向那死活不肯出一点儿裂痕的玻璃幕墙，“你这条坏蛇！你不许死！都说了那种话了……整个天堂都知道了……你怎么可以就这样扔下我！”

哦，他快要哭了。

就算Airaphale作为天使的内在是坚强的，但他作为Aziraphale，依旧是个不好争斗、喜欢甜点和书籍的迟钝家伙。

“……别作无用功了，小天使。”被秀一脸的Beelzebub似是对这如同肥皂剧一般的荒谬爱情有些厌倦了，“你们几个侍卫是干什么吃的！行刑——”

那两个侍卫被王子的怒气一个激灵叫醒，强拉起Crowley，把他压向那缸圣水。老蛇也不知道哪里来的强大求生欲，死死把住浴缸两侧不让自己被强行压进那清澈的死亡之神圣。

他不能死在Aziraphale面前，他早就决定好了，当死亡不可避免地到来之时，他绝对不会让Aziraphale知道，最好的情况，他会找个黑暗的角落静静迎接死亡的来临。

妈的绝对不是现在这个混乱样子！

“Crowley！”天使停下了炎剑的挥舞，狠狠往那窗子上敲了一拳，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊可恶！我还能做什么！我究竟要怎么做！”

然后他突然像是想起了什么，低着的头突然抬起，

“上帝啊，请饶恕我。”

“Aziraphale！别干傻事！”Crowley还在和两个侍卫抗争着，垂下的领巾被蚀断，掉进圣水化成灰烬，水面蒸腾起来的神圣雾气燎上他的胸口和颈项，还未痊愈的灼伤被烙得生疼。

“Crowley！听好了！跟着我念！”Aziraphale尽可能地贴近那面完全起不了雾的玻璃窗，他必须让Crowley听见这个咒语，“Evanescere”

“哦天，你究竟要搞什么……Evanescere！”

“domini spiritus”

“domini spiritus”

“sactus de aqua”

“sactus de aqua”

“et facti sunt normalis！”

“et facti sunt normalis，等一下，这……”

水面漾起不易察觉的波纹，蒸腾的气雾不再给恶魔带来烙烫的痛感，Crowley稍稍放松了些，然后手一滑，还是被身后的两个侍卫给摁进了水里。

“总算……不对，为什么他一点事没有？”Beelzebub刚想感叹这闹剧总算能结束的时候，他发现Crowley并没有消失，他只是被水呛到了坐在浴缸里咳嗽，他和两个侍卫的身上都湿透了，却一点事情没有。

“咳咳……Aziraphale，你们天堂的咒语都这么水的吗？”老蛇真的想笑，相比较6000年前的天使文字，现在用的这咒语也太亲民了。

“我知道我知道，可它就是这么简单。”天使摊了摊手。

然后一个天使一个魔鬼，两个家伙隔着一扇玻璃，大笑了起来。

.

去接了杯水的Gabriel回到办公室，发现自己的办公桌上，那本应该空了的广口瓶里平白无故地多了一张纸条，这张纸条并没有仔细地被打成一个结。他取出纸条，倒吸了一口凉气，上面赫然用优雅的烫金花体字写着：

Ineffable Plan

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

要藏一片叶子，最好的地方是森林；要藏一本书，最好的地方是图书馆；而要藏一次会面，最好的地方应是市井喧嚣。而伦敦的苏活区就是这样一个世俗气息浓厚的地方，特别是旧书店所在的那条街巷。地狱小王子和天堂大天使就约在了这条街上某个能正巧看到Aziraphale书店正门，却又十分低调的连锁咖啡店。

“你也收到了？”Beelzebub不再如地狱里那邋里邋遢的扮相，他抱着一个圆滚滚的苍蝇玩偶，打理干净的脸亦有几分清秀，碧蓝的眼瞳与窗外的晴空相得益彰，他略带疑惑地对面前喝着咖啡的大天使发问。后者点点头，放下咖啡杯，从浅灰西装口袋里掏出一张白卡摆在桌上，上面有着烫金的花体字。

小王子叹了口气，从自己的黑西装口袋里掏出一张黑卡，上面是烫银的花体字。

这两张纸上用一模一样的字体写着：Ineffable Plan.

“你那边什么情况？”Gabriel用紫水晶般的瞳孔注视着Beelzebub，略带着点嘲笑也略带着点同情。

“……这张纸掉在Asmodeus的宝库里，你知道的，他那宝库里都是各色各样的爱情魔药，”暴食之王吸了一口面前的冰摩卡，回想起那个本应天天泡在美人堆里的色欲之王慌慌张张地把这张卡交给他的场景，“这纸还被压在他最宝贝的那瓶魔药底下，某个古希腊的大魔女调配，最后却没有使用的。”

说着桌上突然出现了一个雕刻华丽的水晶瓶，里头玫红色的液体在日光下闪耀着诡谲的光芒。

“那这事儿有意思了，”Gabriel轻笑，“你知道我这张是哪里来的吗？”

“不知道，管理1000万恶魔已经够我受的了。”谁叫Lucifer老大被关起来了，剩下几个又都不管事。

“这张纸莫名出现在那条伊甸之蛇上交给天堂的真心之瓶里。”大天使对面前的小王子挑了挑眉。

“等一下，你是说……艹！不是吧！”爱情魔药和恶魔的真心话，傻子都知道上帝这个老东西想干什么了。

“这还真是个……”

“不可言说的大计划。”

天堂的大天使和地狱的小王子看着街对面的那家书店，只得苦笑。

.

擅动天启圣器，擅自跑下地狱，还告知了半个地狱的恶魔圣水解除咒。这次Aziraphale犯的过错可不算小，可是惩罚却意外的轻：上缴几卷羊皮纸写几份报告，扫三天天堂厕所，想一个解码难度EX、听了也记不住的新圣水解除咒，就完事儿了。连奇迹也没缴，天使自己也觉得奇怪，虽然Gabriel给了一个十分合理但让他面红耳赤的理由：

“你可得谢谢你男朋友，那瓶真心话，那个药剂，不光治好了我们的流感，还让我们吃到了个不错的瓜哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，权当将功补过哈哈哈……”

至于Crowley那边……

“两倍KPI。”坐在王位上的Beelzebub淡淡地说。

“WHAT？！”这条常年摸鱼的老蛇每次KPI都是死线临近才搞，每次也都只是堪堪过线，现在直接蹦两倍，这简直比要了他的老命还要悲催，“Bel……殿下，您不能这样，我可否还有机会……”Crowley的语气瞬间恭恭敬敬。

“……三倍！”

“……遵命。”行吧，三倍KPI，这事情麻烦了。

其实说麻烦也不麻烦，就是从瘫痪一个伦敦的移动电话网变成炸个欧洲地区网络源基站的事儿。

现代科技最棒了！

.

不管如何，Crowley还是很庆幸，庆幸自己还能待在Aziraphale身边。就和那天清晨他说给空旷的书店听的一样，他不敢奢求更多。那个天使单枪匹马冲进地狱的时候他就已经觉得，这岂止是够了，这是恩赐。

周一周二周三周四的晚上，还有周五的早上，智能机都设置了提醒。

周五中午，利兹饭店，Aziraphale。

他难得心情甚佳地照顾家里那些绿植，察觉到主人愉悦的植物们总算松了口气，整个春天都不敢开花的兰和椿，瑟瑟发抖着本以为今年是开不了了的新绣球，还有那憋了快10年的昙花，都趁着今天争相开放。

当然最后的结果是大多数被Crowley细细剪下，做成花束，等着周五送给Aziraphale。

在绿叶中忙活着的老蛇没有听见答录机开启的“咔哒”声，敷衍了事的录音过后，传来的是Aziraphale的喘息声：

“Crowley……Crowley……快点……我……”

虽然老蛇是完全没有听到，但是他的植物们听到了。

“沙沙（主人主人）”绣球在Crowley剪下花枝的时候摇了摇叶子

“（是天使是天使）”椿又长出了几个小花苞。

“沙沙，沙沙（好像出事了）”八角金盘和常春藤悬下的绿叶抚过老蛇的身侧。

“我警告你们，不要得寸进尺啊！”Crowley觉得奇怪，怎么这些小家伙突然如此闹腾。答录机又一次响起，这次伊甸之蛇听到了。

“Crowley……Cro……不行……好热……哈啊，呃……要死了……”

有着充足西晒阳光的中厅再次恢复寂静，没来得及清理干净的碎枝和落花散落在精心包装却未带走的花束旁，园艺剪摔在地上打着圈圈。

.

时间拨回一小时前，Aziraphale刚把通宵了两个晚上搞出来的新圣水解除咒给提交了，确保Metatron看了一遍都说不溜，然后提着Gabriel从意大利带的伴手礼回了苏活区的旧书店。

“没问题吧，胖鸽子，你会不会给太多啊？”听到对方这胖鸽子的称呼，Gabriel差点儿把刚喝的那一口红茶给喷出来，他堪堪咽下，轻轻咳嗽了几声，好保持他那一贯的优雅绅士形象。还是那家书店对街的连锁咖啡店，还是小王子和大天使，只是这个下着小雨的傍晚，这两个家伙坐在了露天座的雨伞下。

“不会的，臭苍蝇，我只下了一滴管。”Beelzebub捂脸，果然，这SB大白胖鸽子。

Aziraphale还想着Gabriel怎么突然变得这么体贴了，自己最喜欢喝热可可了，这意大利的可可粉正好送到他心坎里。他就如那两个管理者计划好的一般泡了一杯，然后，他挪着轻飘飘的步子和仿佛着了火的身子，挣扎着给伊甸之蛇打了电话。

“来了。”Beelzebub喝了一口手边的咖啡，掏出了一副剧院用望远镜。

古董宾利咆哮着撕破夜色的寂静，带着星辰月光和微微落下的雨水急刹在书店前，红发的瘦高男子急匆匆跳下车，丝毫不如往常一般怜惜地乓上车门，冲进了旧书店。

“希望能安全上垒吧。”Gabriel垂眼看着杯里焦糖色的红茶，手边不知何时出现了一根单筒望远镜。

营业铃被过大开启的店门冲撞到“叮咚叮咚”响个不停，Crowley一进门就闻到了那似是在红茶里放了过多大马士革玫瑰蜜的味道，甜到腻得过分了。他循着这齁甜的香气，发现了靠在楼梯旁，紧揪胸口喘不太上来气的Aziraphale。

“嘿，Aziraphale，嘿……哇哦！”老蛇搭上天使的肩，后者像是条件反射一般把自己塞到了老蛇的怀里。Aziraphale知道Gabriel给自己的东西里面可能有猫腻，但是单纯如他还是选择无视了自己的这些小九九。这身子突然变得奇怪的时候，他也不知道自己是怎么了，第一时间拨响了Crowley的电话，兴许是这身体还记得，还记得之前发高烧的时候伊甸之蛇带来的一丝清凉。

“那个，Aziraphale？”老蛇一时不知道手该往哪儿放了，但是怀中天使那甜到令人作呕的气味，他似乎有点熟悉。

“Crowley……我不知道怎么了，我变得好奇怪……”怀中天使的眼泪濡湿了黑色的衣衫，Crowley觉得自己心脏的位置烧得慌，兴许是由于天使的眼泪，但更多的是那份担忧。无意中，他跪在地上的膝盖碰到了天使的股间，那湿哒哒却硬邦邦的触感猛地让老蛇想起来了，那个恶心的甜味究竟是什么东西。

“呀啊——”Aziraphale发出一声惊叫，他不知道自己是怎么了，小腹以下的位置特别特别难受，前端的那根东西硬得几乎要把西裤崩开了，而后面……他没有办法形容那是什么样的感觉，就感觉特别空虚，他急切地希望面前的Crowley能把什么东西捅进去，他的手指也好他的蛇尾也好他的性器也好，来填补那份空虚的缺失感。

“Crowley……Crowley……对不起……对不起……”天使为自己下流的思想感到羞愧与抱歉，那可是Crowley，是永远都会陪在自己身边的Crowley，自己怎么可以这么想他。可是身体却不自主地让天使那粘腻的股间，隔着洇湿的西裤，带点克制又带点挑逗地摩擦着伊甸之蛇的大腿。

“嘿，好了，没事了，我在这里，好吗？不需要道歉，不是你的错，好了好了。”是喀耳刻的爱情魔药，这女人本来想给奥德修斯喝下的，但最后还是屈服于自己的良心，把东西送给了色欲之王Asmodeus。为什么Crowley会知道这种事，还不是因为这玩意儿里有采自于他的一味重要材料——伊甸之蛇的毒液。

“好了好了，”他轻拍着天使的脊背，任怀里的这个傻家伙在自己的腿上磨蹭，Crowley知道这并不是天使的本意，至于究竟是哪个混蛋给Aziraphale喝下这玩意儿的，还给多了不是一点点，现在都不是追究的时候，“可能会有点疼，忍着点。”

伊甸之蛇扒开天使的领口，露出了他尖利的獠牙，对准大动脉一口咬了下去。

带着浓郁玫瑰香气的天使血液对恶魔来说依旧甘之若饴，但神圣粒子随着毒液的注入开始慢慢苏醒，待Crowley的口中开始如烈酒般辛辣，他放开了天使。

伊甸之蛇的毒液，被称为地狱仅剩的理智（sanity）。单独作用予人理性，配合成剂予人疯狂。

.

“艹！这恶魔怎么回事！都不会受诱惑的吗？！”举着单筒望远镜的Gabriel猛锤了一下台面。

“你就这么急着想看他们做爱吗？！”Beelzebub怼了一波对座满脑子黄色废料的大天使，放下了手里的剧院用望远镜，“……Crowley可能比他自己想的还要爱这个天使。至于能不能攻坚克难呢，都6000年了……”

“……！！”Gabriel突然的起立打断了Beelzebub即将到来的长篇大论，他放下手里的单筒镜，紫水晶般的眼瞳里映着细密的雨滴，满脸兴奋地说，“Aziraphale……你早就知道……苍蝇王，我觉得我嗅到了那不可言说的大计划成功的气息。”

.

Aziraphale颈间的伤口不一会儿就消失了，那爱情魔药带来的癫狂与混乱也开始渐渐消退，但天使搭在恶魔肩头的双手始终没有放开。他一直低着头，他羞愧的要死，他不知道要怎么面对Crowley，却又矛盾地不想让他离开。

“Aziraphale……都没事了，能站起来吗？”老蛇的声音从头顶传来，Aziraphale不知道啊，他不知道要怎么回应，就算是这么简单的问题他都不知道要怎么回应，更不要说刚才发生了那样荒谬的事，还有那张真心话的小纸条。

天使的肩膀颤抖着起伏，眼泪不住地落在两人腿间的地板上。他不知道这是Gabriel还残留着的小把戏还是怎么样，刚刚那不受他控制的一出戏码使他没有办法再做那个隐忍的天使了。

伦敦桥上的那个吻，以及刚才的那种情形，Crowley都没有回应，既然如此，那恶魔的真心话呢？如果那是假的，为什么自己的病会好，为什么所有驻守伦敦的天使会痊愈；如果那是真的……如果那是真的，那一直以来，都是自己的错，自己给Crowley带去了太多的麻烦，甚至在爱情这件事情上也是。

他大哭着抱上了面前的伊甸之蛇。

“Azi……”恶魔想说点什么，可是被天使突如其来的哭闹打断。Aziraphale在这几天之前，被电影感动哭的不算，只留过怜悯的眼泪，而这次，老蛇感到了他的委屈，但这个时候的Crowley还不是特别清楚他的天使在委屈点什么。

“Crowley……Crowley……我搞不清楚啊……”恶魔听到倚在自己肩头的天使抽了抽鼻子，“……我不知道自己这叫什么，心里乱七八糟的……呜……什么恶魔的真心话……你为什么不告诉我……”

天使又抱紧了恶魔几分。

“……呜……我现在想起来还害怕，你真的就那样没了怎么办……没有人了，不会有天使，也更加不会有恶魔，会在长长的时光里继续陪着我执拗地呆在人间……也不会再有家伙愿意和我说什么逃到半人马座阿尔法星系，完全不管天堂地狱这样的话了……”

被抱着的老蛇轻笑，这傻天使居然真的记得，他都不指望他会相信自己这荒谬话。

“……呜……”天使又抽了抽鼻子，眼泪还是一滴滴落在Crowley肩头，可老蛇丝毫不觉得有多疼，也没有糟糕的青烟冒起，“……你不知道我有多高兴，我及时赶到了，而且我也知道了……我一直不知道我对你怀揣的奇妙情感是什么，你总是会在我最需要你的时候出现，你总是会帮我解决乱七八糟的麻烦……”

“……不知从什么时候开始，呜嗯……我已经离不开你了。”

“可我还总恪守着那奇怪的规矩……”本来有些停歇了的Aziraphale鼻头一酸，他自责，他责备自己为什么不能为Crowley多做一些，“……呜……我总是强调我们的区别，我是天使，你是恶魔……但实际上……实际上……呜……”

Aziraphale说不下去了，他要不是个慢半拍天使，他要是能早点认识到自己的心意，就不用让Crowley吃那么多苦了。他一想到每次自己说那种蠢话的时候不知Crowley心得有多痛，却还是摆出一副无所谓的样子，他就特别特别的自责。

恶魔抚上天使细软的发梢，啊，这究竟是哪一方送来的礼物呢。那传达不到的言语，传达到了；那得不到回应的爱意，被回应了。

“……我怕你受伤，所以赶到了威斯敏斯特，所以给了你奇迹，但我也好害怕……我好害怕你通过那个吻会知道……我走过书店的时候，看着畅销书榜上的《The Fault in Our Stars》，《One Day》，我会想到你，可是我一直都不愿意承认……呜……我怕，我怕说出那几个字，换来的是你的嘲笑……我怕你再也不理我了……”

“现在你知道了，我不会嘲笑你的，我也不会不理你的，永远不会……”

Crowley从那如同倒豆子一般倾泻而出，还无逻辑可言的话语里知道了，天使究竟在委屈点什么。天使和他一样，那害怕得不到回应的爱意，那害怕被身份阻隔的爱意，不过比老蛇还要多的一点是，他在知道了Crowley的心意之后，在不受控制地用身体表达了对Crowley的爱慕之后，他万分责怪他自己。

“嗯……”Aziraphale想起，自己坚持要表演那愚蠢的魔术的时候，Crowley也没有嘲笑他，反之，他默默帮自己准备好了所需要的一切。

“不要自责了，我不喜欢你哭。你再这样莫名其妙地大吵大闹的话……”

“……你就不理我了是吗？”天使松开了紧拥着的恶魔，用袖管擦拭微红的眼角，委屈巴巴地说着那异常确定的反问句。

“……唉，”恶魔叹了口气，掏出一块干净的手帕，按下Aziraphale胡乱抹眼泪的手，轻轻揩去天使的泪痕，“我认了，我栽在你手里了，这跟头我栽得心甘情愿。”

Aziraphale笑了，那如阳光般宽慰的笑容照耀进了伊甸之蛇的心里。

“Crowley，我爱你……我总算能说出这三个字了。”然后天使拉过恶魔的手，放在自己那已经黏湿一片的位置，他凑上前，在恶魔的耳边呢喃，“请继续吧，我想要你。”

Crowley愣住了。

他不是没听懂天使在说什么，他应该讪笑着顺水推舟。他知道天使也在小心翼翼地等着他的回应，他的吻会落满天使全身，天使会被他填满。光是想想，老蛇那个常年沉寂着的小东西就变得火热而昂扬，他知道接下来的必然展开。

只是他脑子里还有个声音在说：艹，Aziraphale坏掉了。

“呃……我……”

两相矛盾的心理使得老蛇嘴里只能吐出支离破碎的单字。

掉在一旁的智能机突然震动起来，打破了旖旎甜蜜的氛围，吸引了两个腻歪别扭家伙的目光，是Crowley周一的晚间提醒。Aziraphale看到晚间提醒推送的内容，不禁笑了出来，

“哦，Crowley……”

然后手机又响了两下，是两条未知号码发来的短信：

“上他啊！傻X！（On him! Bollocks!）——Beelzebub ”

“艹他啊！SB！（Fuck him! Asshole!）——Gabriel ”

“哦，这个……”天使突然像只小兔子一样慌乱起来，松开了抓着Crowley的手，左看看右望望，试问谁不会在做羞羞的事的时候发现被人偷窥而紧张万分。

Crowley却在这个时候拥他入怀，揉上天使后脑细碎的小卷发，另一只手抚慰着天使的下体，献上了那个注定到来的深情一吻。

得了吧，Crowley，你可是恶魔诶，刚刚那算什么，良心吗？送到嘴边的兔子不吃，这还有天理吗？

“哦，让他们看去吧，又怎么样呢？”说着老蛇打了个响指，书店的百叶窗通通阖上，只剩店里几盏昏黄的灯光，和耳鬓厮磨的一对爱人。

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX PART !!!!!!!!!!!!

Crowley顶在Aziraphale腿间，诱导着天使站起，舌上的动作却是没停。蛇信探遍了天使嘴里每一个角落，天使跟不上恶魔那如暴风骤雨般席卷而来的深吻，堪堪找着唇舌交缠的间隙喘息。圣洁与罪恶的交融使这激吻就像一杯深水炸弹，辛辣烧灼着口腔，却也令二者欲罢不能。

“呜……Crowley……慢一……别……别在这里……”恶魔把爱人堵进扶梯旁的沙发里，蛇信和尖齿擦过天使的颈侧，左手则不安分地伸进天使的西裤，把弄着Aziraphale由于之前的魔药药效已经硬到不行的小东西，引得天使不住喘息。

“是你叫我继续的，可没有后悔药吃。”老蛇早就摘了墨镜，他蹲下身子，伏在天使双腿间，用嘴解开天使的西裤，浅浅含着那迫不及待跳出来的性器前端。他抬眼看着面前羞红了脸不敢看他的爱人，蛇目闪耀着金灿灿的光泽。

蛇信在铃口处打着旋儿，末梢的分叉稍稍插入那个小小的洞眼，利齿轻轻啃咬着天使敏感的阴茎头部。Crowley的撩拨技术一流，他能感受到Aziraphale微微颤抖的小腹和腰肢。他暂时放过了天使，舌尖牵起银丝，这夜还长着。

“Crowley……”天使颤颤巍巍地叫着恶魔的名字，他这未经人事的身子根本经不起老蛇的挑逗。恶魔利索地褪下他那已经泥泞不堪的西裤和内裤，指间在他细白的大腿根部游走，最后浅浅戳刺着他身后的小穴。

“啊……呜嗯……”一根指节的轻浅抽插就让Aziraphale闷哼出声，但恶魔没再多去关心后面那微张的小嘴，转而专心安抚起前端的阴茎和卵蛋。天使那早已被挑起的性欲使他想起了被魔药控制着的自己那龌龊的想法，他想要Crowley冲撞进来，填满自己的那份空虚，狠狠惩罚他这个迟钝的家伙。

“Crowley，后面……”

“……Aziraphale，我问你，”老蛇态度陡变，似是不再那么心急了，撸动天使阴茎的动作都变得轻缓，拇指拭去天使那小孔里冒出来的清澈体液。他垂下眼，十分认真地看着Aziraphale，“你是……第一次吗？”

天使轻轻点了点头。

“……哦，我的好天使，你可真是，”Crowley浅笑，本在天使身下的那只手爬上来，扯了那老气横秋的米色格纹领结，一颗一颗解开了天使衬衫的扣子，“一次都没做过，却如此盛情邀请……我早该想到的……”

“我……我书里见过……”Aziraphale心虚地反驳着，他是一次都没做过，但他知道那些书里的描写，也知道两个男性性征的生物要怎么做爱。

“书里写的，和实际做，可是两码事。”恶魔的后腰悄悄探出一根黑色蛇尾，细密的鳞片在灯火的映照下泛出漂亮的光泽，Crowley轻触了一下天使的唇瓣，“我只想让你享受欢愉。”

天使看着老蛇那缓缓缠上自己大腿的尾巴，咽了口口水。他知道老蛇想干什么，这倒正应和了他龌龊的思想，只是……

“Crowley，太大了，别这样……”Aziraphale还是有点慌乱的，那蛇尾可不像恶魔纤长的手指那般温柔。

“放轻松，你太紧张了。我不会全部进去的，只是让你适应。” 恶魔不敢把话说实了，他怕天使真的会逃跑，多少男人女人都曾被他胯下这10英寸搞得欲仙欲死。

然后他给了天使一个温柔的长吻。不再像第一个吻那样攻城掠地，恶魔仔细顺应着天使的呼吸，留出让他喘息的片刻。待这青涩的傻天使习惯了Crowley的节奏，老蛇挑了一个天使喘息的时机，缓缓把尾尖推进了天使身后的小穴。Aziraphale也已经被这略长的亲吻搞得有点晕乎，Crowley进来的时候他只是微微收紧了双腿，除了鳞片表面略感冰凉，他没感到太大的不适。

Crowley对他很耐心，很温柔。

“嗯……Crowley……慢一点，有点……呃嗯……太大了……”魔药的作用和Crowley优秀的引导，让Aziraphale顺利接受了蛇尾两指粗的初始阶段，卡在了差不多三指粗5英寸的地方。

恶魔没有回答怀中的天使，他小心地将自己的尾巴再往里推了几毫米，天使发出了难受的呜咽声，随即老蛇微微摇动自己的尾尖，怕打着天使的肠壁，在天使的身体里卷起波澜。

“呃……嗯……Crowley……唔，不要了……唔，停下……呜……”Aziraphale是希望Crowley把自己填满，但他并不知道，恶魔只要轻轻颤动尾尖，就能点燃他的身子。

Crowley皱了皱眉，天使的敏感点似乎并不和人类一致，他还不能接纳自己。可老蛇已经快要把持不住了，Aziraphale 天真地邀请了他，Aziraphale在自己的挑逗下羞红了脸，Aziraphale被他吻到喘不过气……他真想就那么不管不顾地冲进天使的身体里，大开大合地把他干到哭叫，把天使搞到坏掉。

“Crow……哈啊！碰到了……呃嗯……Crowley，再进来一点，求你了……”恶魔尾尖的末端似是扫到了天使的G点，天使隐忍的闷哼突变成一声惊喘，紧紧包裹着蛇尾的小穴也放松下来，尾尖趁机又往深处窜了窜，天使发出好听的呻吟声。

“Crowley……哈啊，Crowley……哈啊，好深……过分……”Aziraphale感觉身体内部有什么东西要涌出来，他的前端不住地流出透明的汁液，后穴粘腻而湿滑，光滑的蛇尾已经可以缓缓推进到四指粗10英寸的位置，那里有一块暗金色的斑纹。

Crowley依旧晃了晃尾尖，这次，Aziraphale的反应可以说是相当让他满意。

“……！！！”天使抱住恶魔后背的手猛地抓紧了他的西装外套，埋在恶魔胸口的脑袋发出一声调颇高的惊叫。

老蛇只觉得尾尖被浇灌上了什么温热的液体，天使的前端颤抖着留下白色的泪滴。

天使高潮了，而且潮吹了，这种接近于无射精高潮的高潮方式有点让他难以接受，这和书里讲的不一样，他觉得自己像个荡妇，他把自己藏在Crowley的胸前，品味着这独特高潮的余韵。

虽然恶魔的确听说过没有实际性别倾向的天使在行房事的时候会有中性高潮这么一说，也就是不管男女，都会潮吹；但Aziraphale第一次就……这实在是太惊喜了。

他捧起不愿离开自己怀里的天使脑袋，恶魔的T恤上洇着天使微渗的泪水，他看到天使红了的鼻尖和眼眶，自己是不是有点过火了。

“嘿，不要紧了，这不是很好吗？你得到了欢愉。”

“唔……”天使摇摇头，“我……我觉得自己很放荡，我……我不知道这是不是愉悦。”

“哈，你都爱上一个恶魔了。”Crowley坏心眼地用尾巴抽插了一下，闹得天使惊喘连连，他揉了揉肩头天使的金色小卷毛，“再说了，放荡天使和恶魔不是很配么。”

“……你坏死了。”天使的小拳拳轻锤恶魔的脊梁。

“感谢奉承。”

.

Crowley决定，正餐还是好好到床上去吃。他抽出那已被天使的体温捂得温热的尾巴，将Aziraphale打横抱起，稍微整理了下天使乱糟糟的衬衫和西装外套，捡起地上扔着的裤子，上了二楼。

“你可得帮我好好洗。”天使略带嗔怪地枕在恶魔的颈窝说道。

“帮你做新的，你这身都穿了几年了？”Crowley早就想帮Aziraphale搞身新行头了。

“……你嫌弃我。”

“好，帮你洗。”哎哟，自家天使也会撒娇了。

.

老蛇将天使放在柔软的床铺上，蛇尾轻扫，带走了天使的衣衫和羞怯。不似伊甸之蛇的瘦削，Aziraphale的身材匀称而饱满，和拉斐尔壁画上的天使如出一辙，Crowley从肚脐往上亲吻天使的全身，在嫩白的肌肤上种下一朵朵艳红的玫瑰。他颉取着天使口腔中的甜美，带着些许神圣的辛辣以及些许爱欲的花香。尾尖钻进天使股间和床铺的缝隙，蜻蜓点水般戳刺着天使粉嫩的穴口。

“Crowley，”天使搭上恶魔腰间的皮带，“进来。”

“怎么你比我还急了？”说着老蛇解下了修身西裤，拉过天使的手放到自己的炽热上，“感受它的温度，我亲爱的Aziraphale，感受它的迫切。”

天使努力不让自己对恶魔的尺寸感到惊惧，但他微微颤抖的手出卖了他。

“Aziraphale……我知道，我不强求，我们还有的是时间……是的，不一定要今天。”第一次，也许真的太急了，察觉到天使恐慌的Crowley这么考量着，他打算先把天使抚慰舒坦了，再去解决自己的生理问题。

可Aziraphale又一次带给他惊喜。

“……你可是在上面的，”天使用细白的小腿勾住老蛇的腿弯，用手抚摸着蛇尾冰凉的鳞片，最后伸到了浅浅戳入小穴没再动弹的尾尖末梢。他别过头去不看Crowley，脸跟那伊甸园的苹果一样红，他抽出浅浅没入的尾尖，取而代之，用手在身下生涩地给自己做着扩张，“唔……你不应该，更加蛮横一点吗？”

恶魔的蛇瞳骤然变成细细的一条。Aziraphale居然还主动迎接他。就算天使有点害怕，但还是期待着他的进入。老蛇喉头有些发紧。

“哦，Aziraphale，你这个天使可真是坏到家了。（You bad bad angel.）”

Crowley抬起Aziraphale的大腿，稍微抠挖了一下小穴，就把着自己的炙热急不可耐地冲了进去。

紧随而来的，则是如疾风骤雨般的抽插。

由于老蛇那物什的长度，每一次抽插都能戳到天使那不算浅的敏感点，每一次都能把他干到像妓女一般浪叫。

“哈啊！Crowley，太深了……啊！住手，不，不要那里……Cro——啊——” 中性高潮一波接着一波吞噬着Aziraphale的理智，他的性器如失禁了一般不住地往外淌乳白色的精液，他紧紧抓着身前的枕头，把脸埋在里面，试图把自己舒服的叫唤给最小化。

大概在天使第三还是第四波潮吹之后，老蛇的动作慢了下来，也不再大开大合，只是轻轻顶动着天使的敏感点，听天使从枕头中漏出好听的闷哼。

“Aziraphale……Aziraphale……”Crowley一遍又一遍地叫着天使的名字，亲吻天使胸前的红樱。

“Aziraphale？”见天使死活不理他，老蛇便重重碾过天使的敏感点，惹的天使发出像猫一般有着长长尾音的呻吟。

“生气了？”天使埋在枕头里的小脑袋点了点。

“抱歉，我有点控制不住我自己。”Crowley试图用温柔的进出换取天使的好感，但也用尾巴抢走了天使一直蒙着脑袋的枕头，“Aziraphale，谁叫你要诱惑一个恶魔呢。”

说完，他猛干了小穴几下，逼得天使又高潮了一次，滚烫的精液和温热的春水交织在一起，他射在了天使的里面。

然后，又有了第二、第三次，后入式，骑乘式。小穴在多次吞吐下变得松软，再加上精液和潮水的润滑，老蛇已经可以自如地进入天使，只是天使的腰感觉已经要碎掉了。

“唔嗯……Crowley……你把我弄坏了。”老蛇抽出第三次释放过后的阴茎，Aziraphale这么跟他说。天使由于骑乘位的过分深入，应激展开了翅膀，身上遍布恶魔亲吻的印记，熟透了的小穴变成艳丽的深红色，一时有点难以闭合，精液淌出来，流的乱七八糟。Crowley想，这副模样的天使真是圣洁又色情。

“我会把你修好的。”恶魔吻了吻天使的翅膀根部，抱起他进了浴室。

结果又在浴室里做了一回。

“我不要理你了！”

“我错了，Aziraphale。”

但下次还敢。

.

清理干净的天使包裹在绵软的床铺里，恶魔捡拾起天使那陈旧的米色套装，挂好的时候已是服帖平整一尘不染。他在Aziraphale的额头上浅啄一口，他不打算多做温存，他怕自己过于沉溺，对天使的爱让他始终在钢丝上舞蹈，他得离开了。

天使揪住了老蛇的衣角。

“Crowley……”那浅青色的眸子略带憾意，“……留下来。”

天使的挽留使本就模糊不堪的边缘消解崩落，恶魔所行走的钢丝突然断裂，他落入了神圣的深渊，消解在他不该触碰的一片光明里。

“嗯，我不走了。”他在天使身旁坐下，轻轻挑起那浅金色的发丝，月光映照着他的金瞳，满是深情。

“Crowley，我说，你真的没有什么事情吗？”天使抱着被子，眼睛一眨一眨地看着老蛇，似乎忘了刚刚是谁把自己干到现在这样直不起腰来。

“嗯？我能有什么事情？”Crowley没听懂天使在问什么。

“呃……我的意思是……”Aziraphale看了看恶魔已经打理整齐的西裤胯间，又看看恶魔的眼睛，“你看，我们接吻的时候就会有吧，那种跟烈酒一样辛辣的感觉。”

老蛇皱了皱眉，好像是这样没错。

“那，你……”天使埋了半张脸进被子，似乎说出来的事情让他特别不好意思，“你插进来的时候，真的没有事情吗？”

虽然Aziraphale自己是没感到什么会烫出血之类的事情，就算老蛇的精液冲刷着他的肠壁他也没觉得有生命威胁。

但Crowley却担心起来，天使说的不无道理，自己没什么感觉，但天使呢？他可能做太high了没顾及到，万一天使其实已经伤很重只是顾忌着他忍到现在呢？

“Aziraphale，你是不是哪里不舒服？有很痛的话……”

“你想到哪里去了？我没事啊。”天使看着那一向精明的伊甸之蛇傻乎乎地瞎担心起来。

“那……”

“看来你也没什么事……只是我觉得奇怪，这样的事，”天使看着空无一物的天花板，台灯的光打出浅浅的光晕，异常认真地说，“应该和我们的吻一样，应该会有排斥反应才是，就算只有一点点也应该有。”

“……”原来没事么，Crowley松了口气，又变回那个温柔却毒舌的家伙，“……做都做了，你能不能不要那么机车。”

“可是下次万一……”天使脱口而出了半句，仿佛是意识到了什么，瞬间把自己掩进被子里，“啊……Crowley，我不是那个意思，我……”

“哦？”老蛇挑了挑眉，“你还想有下次？我没把你喂饱么？我是不是应该好好反省一下？”

“Crowley，我不是……”

“好了，大傻子。”恶魔揉了揉天使头顶的小卷毛，然后变成大蛇的模样，舔了一下天使的面颊，“哪有这么多为什么，睡了睡了。”老蛇静静盘在天使身侧睡去，散发着丝丝凉意。

Aziraphale看着盘起来的老蛇，鳞片在月光下闪闪发光，纠结了一整晚。

.

排斥反应当然有，只是当时性欲与爱意的应激比它更强烈地冲击着神经系统，事后才慢慢显现。

Aziraphale发现自己身上的吻痕根本消退不下去，用治愈也完全没有作用；至于Crowley，则是感冒了。

他不合时宜地在周五中午利兹饭店的餐桌上掏出“地狱药业”的感冒药，当时去配的时候那只臭乌鸦就笑他，现在天使也在对桌憋着笑。

“你笑个屁！你可也没好到哪里去！”怼得正中红心。

Aziraphale轻轻咳了一声，理顺因为憋笑而混乱的呼吸，对面老蛇说的一点不错，他也没好到哪里去。他把领结换成了打在领口里面的领巾，把脖子遮的严严实实。

“那个，请问是Aziraphale先生和Crowley先生吗？”一个服务生端着托盘过来，确认了两人的姓名之后，放下了一黑一白两个小盒子，和一个白色信封，“三天前有人寄放在我们这边，指定今天要交给你们。哦对了，还特意叮嘱了，黑盒子给白衣的男性，白盒子给黑衣的男性。”

“祝用餐愉快。”

“谁啊？”待服务生走远，Crowley拆开了那个信封，里面是一张白卡，用黑色的Times New Roman字体写着 An Ineffable Plan.

“哼，这又是什么恶作剧？”老蛇自然不觉得这有什么好惊讶的，这也不是什么普通人类做不到的事，也许可能某个天使或者某个恶魔知道了他们约在这边吃饭，毕竟单纯的Aziraphale可是好好排队预定的。

“什么东西啊？”天使接过了老蛇递过来的白卡，看到了印着的字，他皱了皱眉，他的态度和恶魔一致，只是他把那卡翻了过来。

卡的背面慢慢浮现出几个词，同样是某个办公软件默认的字体：

Beyond Species

天使顿了一下，颤抖着手把卡还给了Crowley。恶魔看了那一行新的字，又把卡翻面，本来应该是ineffable plan的那一面变成了新的字

没有天使那么慌张，老蛇又把卡翻飞了几下，连起来的句子是：

An Ineffable Plan

Beyond Species

Beyond Time & Space

Beyond Good & Evil

而最后不再变化的字是：

The Trial of Love

“……呵，这老东西。”Crowley把那张卡拍在桌上，打开面前的白盒子，里面是一枚银白色的戒指，Aziraphale也打开他的黑盒子，里面也是几乎一样的东西。那戒指上细细镂空雕刻着冗长的咒文，仔细观察可以发现恶魔和天使收到的雕花不完全相同，活了6000年的天使和恶魔甚至看不出是什么材质的。

但是那个咒文，饱读天堂古籍的Aziraphale却首先认了出来，眼里闪着兴奋的光。

“哦天，这是……有人物特指……特此解除天使Aziraphale对伊甸之蛇Crawley的排斥禁制。”然后他一把抓过恶魔那个白盒子，“这个是……呃……这什么……这不是用天使文写的……”

老蛇一把又抢回来。

“行了，这是恶魔的古文字，那种恶心的语言还雕这么好看，老东西挺行啊。”Crowley摩挲了一圈指环，他其实不是特别擅长恶魔语，“特此……解除……伊登，伊甸之蛇Crawley对……人类，不是，天使Aziraphale的……排斥禁制。艹！老东西还在用那个名字！”

“所以我们这是……”

“Aziraphale，感激吧，我们……”恶魔端起手旁的香槟杯，轻轻碰撞天使侧的另一个，发出清脆的碰杯声响，“……被钦定了。”

伯克利广场的树荫下，夜莺依旧婉转啼鸣，天使依旧被恶魔的甜点诱惑成功，恶魔也依旧折服于天使那暖阳般的笑容。上帝那不可言说的大计划在恶魔之血的催化之下画上了个分号。

故事结束之际，一张白卡和一张黑卡又突然出现在Gabriel和Beelzebub的办公桌上，依然分别用烫金和烫银的花体字写着：

Good Job

.

— END —


End file.
